


The Kings Return

by JanusIsASnek



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusIsASnek/pseuds/JanusIsASnek
Summary: Theres alot going on in the mind, while undergoing so much pressure the twins dissapear and the king returns. Breaking every rule anyone's ever set, and bringing about slot of questions for janus and Patton who had previously been in relationships with the twins. Will they ever get their answers? What do they do when a new side joins in the mix. What happens next?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/King Creativity | Romulus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 3





	The Kings Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because its quickly written and I'm kinda suffering writers block..terribly sorry

It was a day like no other, all of the darks except for..orange or well white, had been accepted. Janus and Remus were lazily cuddling on the couch under a lot of blankets. Remus was scrolling through some random porn sight while Janus had been sound asleep on his chest, snoring or well, hissing away when the prince himself burst through the door screaming about something and remus shot him a death glare with a few images of what would happen if he didnt be quiet "if you wake janus up, I will make sure you cant heal yourself for a fucking week." And with that, roman shut his trap making his way to the kitchen and starting up conversation with patton. It was normal, this was their daily life since Janus' name was revealed. Remus continued on his scrolling when he heard a small sound come from Janus ` _ king...please _ '' now, this was weird.. Remus never knew anyone by the name of king, nor had anyone else for that matter or well to his knowledge. 'Who the hell is that, i..what if he's cheating on me?' Thoughts ran through remus' head as he stood, gently moving Janus off of him and standing up. In the process he had woken janus up, "..babe what..? What's..are you okay?" Janus' voice was soft, he was trying not to lie. Seeing remus just get up with no warning hurt him, before he heard the intrusive side speak "who. The. Hell. Is king." As soon as those words left his mouth, Janus froze thinking if how to break it to him, king was him. Only, he wasn't king, roman and Remus combined. Janus spoke, ditching the coy, honey like tone he normally kept "he was creative. Before you and roman came to be, you..split into..two..he..you and roman were him once upon a time and...I loved him..god I did and..so did patton, why do you think we cringe when one of you makes a reference to being the king...because you both were''

Remus stood, silent with his mouth slightly agape before he ran to Logan's room, walking in on the logical trait making out with their anxious friend who was in his lap. Seemingly not noticing Remus until he spoke "stop tongue fuxking for like 30 minutes I need help and someone to just..confirm something-" this caused Virgil to squeak and scramble off of Logan quickly and into a corner. "Oh, salutations remus, what is it that you need our assistance with" Logan spoke, somewhat monotone and bland but clearly slightly aggravated by Remus interrupting "Who was king…?" Both the other sides in the room froze at that question before Logan spoke once more "He was creativity. When Thomas got older and he put a line between good and bad, the king split into you and roman."

And with that, Remus walked out and back to Janus, simply pulling the snake into a crushing hug and muttering out apologies, for god knows what. And just like that, things haven't changed, or maybe they did. You never know til it's too late.


End file.
